


夕阳之歌 后续大纲

by Roccoliejade



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Relationships: Ma Long/Xu Xin, Xu Xin/Zhang Jike





	夕阳之歌 后续大纲

许昕看到马龙的领带上染了点血迹，有点害怕。马龙虽然从没跟他提及自己的生意，但是从来家里的那些人长相来看，似乎是某种危险的行业。

许昕不高兴了，跟马龙说，我这么用心准备的礼物就这么被你毁了。

马龙丝毫不介意，拿出准备好的礼盒——里面是许昕爱吃的蝴蝶酥。

许昕将刚刚的不愉快瞬间抛开，拿着礼盒蹦蹦跳跳的上楼去了。

马龙看着跳跃的人影，心情终于平复下来。

张继科是个警察，祖籍山东。原本家境富裕，后因为一桩案件，其父受牵连。为自保，张母带年幼的继科南下香港，直到97后回归。不知还能否与父亲相见。

许昕有一天从学校回来，正巧张继科在附近巡逻。有几辆车违规停放，正要开罚单的时候，几个白人过来，很不屑地嘲讽他，随后扔出大叠英镑砸在地上。张继科正想发作，许昕过来拉住他。张继科没好气说为什么拦着我，许昕说这两个是港督家的儿子，不好惹。

张继科轻蔑地说：“小时候被人欺负就算了，现在还被洋人欺负。我们中国人的脸面往哪搁？！我恨无能的清政府，更恨得寸进尺的英国鬼佬。”

许昕被他一番发言震撼住了，他一直上的是贵族学校，同学们都待他不错，从不知道学校外竟是如此境况。不过许昕听张继科的口音，不像是本地人，便问他是不是从外地过来的。张继科冷哼一声，你是嫌弃我的语调不像鬼佬的伦敦腔那般正宗？说完便离开，留下许昕一人愣在那里。

司机接他回家时，许昕便问，学校外的世界有什么不一样吗？那些英国人也会把人分个三六九等吗？为什么马龙没告诉过我？

司机不语，只是说，龙少爷会解释一切，您现在只管好好读书。

马龙回家后，看见许昕脸上并没有往日的笑容，感到奇怪。看向司机，司机噤若寒蝉，生怕说错话得罪马龙。

许昕只是疲惫的说了声“哥”，然后回房休息。脑海中又过了变今天的事情，咀嚼张继科那番话。

到了饭点，马龙没看到许昕下来，便叫佣人上去。没有得到回应，马龙自己端着餐食上去。

许昕看着马龙的眼睛，又问了一遍：“英国人也会把人分成三六九等吗？学校外的世界到底是什么样的？”

马龙摸着他的头，现在你还不明白，只管安心学习就好。哥会帮你安排好一切。

等许昕睡去，马龙召开会议，讨论下一次交易的事由。

张继科骂骂咧咧回到警局。明明那人说的话很冒犯，可那双纯良的眼神让张继科不忍心继续苛责。同事问他发生了什么，便将过程一五一十告诉他们。

正巧上司过来，当他听到那所学校的时候停下来，追问张继科。

“你说那个孩子，他长什么样。”

“高高瘦瘦，皮肤白白的。旁边的车似乎是专门接送他的。”

上司听完马不停蹄走了，不多时带着几个人过来——肩上都是三朵花。

“你刚刚接触的这个人很可能是秦门现在一把手的弟弟，许昕。上面要求你继续跟他见面，尽量套出马龙下一次的交易地点和时间。”

继科每天都来许昕的学校巡逻，许昕看着继科，早已忘记上次的的摩擦。毕竟除了家里人，他还没见过多少中国人。跟司机说了后，许昕跟继科走了。从小到大他还没见过家和学校外的香港是什么样的。眼前的景象让他惊呆了——居民楼之间的空隙小的可怜，大街上都是一个个为了生活奔波的人们，他们的神情，是许昕从来没见到过的。

继科带他来到自己小时候住的地方，许昕看着这个破败的小房子，难以置信继科跟他妈妈在这里生活了十年。继科说，这算什么，香港无家可归的人多的去了。我刚来那会，去一次海边就能发现好几具尸体。

许昕不知道说什么，眼前的景象让他备受冲击。继科说好了，不说伤心事了，带你去吃点好的。

他们来到一处大排档，桌面的油腻让许昕一时间无法坐下来。他尴尬的站在那里，继科说你不是想看看其他香港人的生活吗，自己体验才有效嘛。

许昕只得坐下来。他看到继科熟练的点了干炒牛河和牛杂河粉。小心翼翼地吃了一口，之后一发不可收拾。

时间不知不觉到了10点钟。许昕说糟了，太晚回去会被哥哥骂。

继科一下惊醒，认清自己的目的。开始套话。

一番交流下来，也仅仅得知马龙近日晚上都在开会，具体是什么内容也不知道。

行吧，我们还会再见的，就在学校门口。

我等着你！许昕兴奋地朝他挥挥手。

回家后，大宅灯火通明，马龙坐在主位，闭目养神。

许昕不好意思说，认识了个朋友，聊得尽兴，回来的就晚了。

马龙没说什么，只是让他以后少跟社会上的人来往。

“我会帮你安排好一切的。出去鬼混对你没好处。”

许昕上楼后，马龙叫来心腹查查跟许昕出去的人的底细。

马龙查出来张继科的身份，将资料放进香炉，看着火越烧越旺，最后化为灰烬。对许昕的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

许昕和继科交往越频繁，等到时机成熟，继科告诉他马龙的真面目。许昕不相信，继科便给他看几张图片，皆是跟马龙作对的下场。

许昕失魂落魄回了家，对马龙说：“哥。我累了。请你，把一切都告诉我。我明天就会离开。”

“离开？你能去哪里？跟那个小警察私奔？”马龙怒极反笑。

“你跟踪我！还调查继科？！”

“叫的那么亲热？你跟他发展到哪一步了？接吻，上床，同居？”

许昕不相信待他温柔的兄长今天竟是如此暴戾。

“许昕，你给我听好。从小到大，我就没缺席过你人生中的重要环节，以后也是。你吃我的，用我的。你说说看，你身上哪一样东西不是我的？”

“我受够了！”许昕边叫边脱下衣服，最后全身赤裸，“这下你满意了？别挡着我，我还能叫你一声哥。”

“我从来就不想当你哥！”马龙压上去，强奸了许昕。

许昕对马龙彻底失望。他把自己关在房间里，不吃不喝，身形日渐憔悴。

一天，从窗外飞来一只信鸽。许昕打开来看：“今晚十二点，以烟花为暗号。”

是继科！继科来救我了！

许昕把窗帘做成绳索，只待午夜。

张继科救走了许昕，开始没羞没臊过二人世界。

马龙很生气，当即就命人给张继科上司一份大礼。黄sir用钥匙启动发动机后，人和车子葬身火海。

张继科听到这个消息几乎失去理智，黄sir是一直看着他长大的。小时候给张继科许多帮助，并且资助学费。所以张继科想考警校报答黄sir。

他跟许昕说，黄sir是我的契爷，这个仇我必须得报。等一切都结束，我带你回山东，我们回家。

许昕拼命想阻止他，你斗不过马龙的，你去了必死无疑。

张继科摇摇头，给许昕一张船票和机票，目的地分别是深圳和青岛。

如果……我没有回来，请你把这封信带回去，亲手交给我母亲。

之前张继科害怕马龙报复到母亲身上，连夜将母亲送回青岛。

许昕大哭着，说什么都不让继科走，最后被张继科一记手刀砍晕。继科的吻落在许昕的额头上。

第二日，继科来到秦门大宅，马龙已恭候多时。马龙笑着说，你还挺有勇气单枪匹马来这，就不怕出去都没个人形吗？

继科说，无所谓了，在感情上我已经赢了。就算我死了，许昕会带着我们美好的回忆一起生活下去，而你，只会是他生命里的过客。

你以为我是单枪匹马？继科笑着拉开了外套，里面绑着一圈炸药。

马龙懊恼，大意了。本来今天将张继科杀死，许昕逃得再远也会被抓回来。自己被喜悦冲昏了头脑，刚刚张继科进来时竟没发现一点异样。

“一切都结束了，你的恶行终将被惩罚。”张继科拿出控制器，准备按下按钮。

这时，许昕冲进来。护在继科前面。

“大昕，你过来，我们去欧洲。你不是一直都想爬阿尔卑斯山吗？你看，房子我已经买好了，就在山脚处。你还能滑雪，多好。过来，我们一起逃离这里。”

许昕不为所动。他看着马龙，一字一字说：“我要回北京，回到自己的根。”


End file.
